


A Game of Leaks

by agameofleaks, jesterkoops



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agameofleaks/pseuds/agameofleaks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterkoops/pseuds/jesterkoops
Summary: Art by: @fawnilu_Full Comic: @agameofleaks on Twitter & TumblrPossible GoT endings were leaked, so this fic explores them in comic form. Their legitimacy is irrelevant. They seem like draft stages, so they feed into the one we think is the most recent. It takes fawn around 2 weeks to adapt the full scenes into art. Also, we know script form isn't everyone's cup of tea, but we wanted to give fawn specific directions. These weren't even going to be shared, but we felt maybe they could be a companion to the art. So idk I guess it's for those who may be interested.WARNING:It’s technically not a fix-it, because there are still groan inducing plot beats we’re forced to include since everything is 100% driven by the leaks, not based on our own wishes.If it's not a leak it feeds into a leak.If it's in the leak it's in the fic, even if it's trash. (Unless it contradicts with another leak)We're not trying to change scenes, but they will be tweaked a bit and some new scenes will be added to piece together this massive puzzle.All of the leaks are public, so if you'd like a link to them you can contact one of us.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 79
Kudos: 240





	1. Miscarriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And take all you hold dear."
> 
> (leak in notes)

**Full Scene Art**

**Tumblr:** [[scene 1](https://agameofleaks.tumblr.com/post/610979889770840064/cerseis-pregnancy-was-meant-to-end-with-her)] **Twitter:** [[scene 1](https://twitter.com/agameofleaks/status/1232454999742898176?s=20)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leak: "Cersei's pregnancy was meant to end with her miscarrying at the end of S7 as Jaime rode North. That scene was filmed, but held back, and cut entirely. That was meant to signal the start of her spiraling into absolute madness."


	2. The Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We're here to say goodbye to our brothers and sisters." 
> 
> (leak in notes)

**Full Scene Art**

**Tumblr:** [[scene 2](https://agameofleaks.tumblr.com/post/613418725678465024/scene-2-1-twitter-completed-scenes)] **Twitter:** [[scene 2](https://twitter.com/agameofleaks/status/1242205196098449412?s=20)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leak: "Davos and The Hound go to retrieve Mel's body but it's gone" and "Arya thanks The Hound for his heroics, he tells her to 'thank him, he's the true hero"


	3. Cersei Sends Bronn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It was in my food." 
> 
> (leak in notes)

**Full Scene Art**

**Tumblr:** [[scene 3](https://agameofleaks.tumblr.com/post/614142644707262464/scene-3-1-2-twitter-completed-scenes)] **Twitter:** [[scene 3](https://twitter.com/agameofleaks/status/1245106328596443137?s=20)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leak: "The whole nonsensical 'Bronn being sent to kill Jaime and Tyrion' plot was a hangover from that original outline, but he was meant to go after Sansa (who Cersei believed had her poisoned), and in turn Brienne"


	4. The Feast (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're not the only one who's clever."
> 
> (no leak used)

**Full Scene Art**

**Tumblr:** [[scene 4](https://agameofleaks.tumblr.com/post/615580952949899264/scene-4-twitter-completed-scenes-together)] **Twitter:** [[scene 4](https://twitter.com/agameofleaks/status/1250848158944571394?s=20)]


	5. The Feast (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Drink!"
> 
> (no leak used)

**Full Scene Art**

**Tumblr:** [[scene 5](https://agameofleaks.tumblr.com/post/617212405302312960/scene-5-twitter-completed-scenes-together)] **Twitter:** [[scene 5](https://twitter.com/agameofleaks/status/1257384607990808576?s=20)]


	6. The Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What do you want?"
> 
> (no leak used).

**Full Scene Art**

**Tumblr:** [[scene 6](https://agameofleaks.tumblr.com/post/619036003213164545/scene-6-twitter-completed-scenes-together)] **Twitter:** [[scene 6](https://twitter.com/agameofleaks/status/1264673191365980160?s=20)]


	7. Constellations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The stars are strangely beautiful tonight." 
> 
> (no leak used)

**Full Scene Art**

**Tumblr:** [[scene 7](https://agameofleaks.tumblr.com/post/620473662058987520/scene-7-twitter-completed-scenes-together)] **Twitter:** [[scene 7](https://twitter.com/agameofleaks/status/1270434169944895488?s=20)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the scene in ASOS when Jaime is looking up at the stars. :)


	8. Targaryen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's the way of our ancestors" 
> 
> (no leak used)

**Full Scene Art**

**Tumblr:** [[scene 8](https://agameofleaks.tumblr.com/post/621204687292628992/scene-8-twitter-completed-scenes-together)] **Twitter:** [[scene 8](https://twitter.com/agameofleaks/status/1273356940509278208?s=20)]


	9. Afterglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wouldn't want to start rumors..."
> 
> (no leaks used)

**Full Scene Art**

**Tumblr** [[scene 9](https://agameofleaks.tumblr.com/post/622220890452770816/scene-9-twitter-completed-scenes-together)] **Twitter** [[scene 9](https://twitter.com/agameofleaks/status/1277421997392191488?s=20)]


	10. War Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We have dragons." 
> 
> (no leak used)

**Full Scene Art**

**Tumblr:** [[scene 10](https://agameofleaks.tumblr.com/post/623448139974803456/scene-10-twitter-completed-scenes-together)] **Twitter:** [[scene 10](https://twitter.com/agameofleaks/status/1282330778878111744?s=20)]


	11. Anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I pay you to conquer, not stand around like an expensive city guard."
> 
> (no leak used)

**Full Scene Art**

**Tumblr:** [[scene 11](https://ginmo.tumblr.com/post/624737734496600064/agameofleaks-scene-11-twitter-full-comic)] **Twitter:** [[scene 11](https://twitter.com/agameofleaks/status/1287488479962656768?s=20)]


	12. The Last of the Starks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I made the best choice for the North. And I stand by that choice."
> 
> (no leak used)

**Scene Art**

**Tumblr:** [[scene 12](https://agameofleaks.tumblr.com/post/627092298166157312/scene-12-twitter-full-comic-ao3-scripts)] **Twitter:** [[scene 12](https://twitter.com/agameofleaks/status/1296898946120298496?s=20)] **Full:** [[1-12](https://agameofleaks.tumblr.com/comic)]


	13. Lord Tormund?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We can't always get what we want." 
> 
> (leak in the notes)

**Scene Art**

**Tumblr:** [[scene 13](https://agameofleaks.tumblr.com/post/627092298166157312/scene-12-twitter-full-comic-ao3-scripts)] **Twitter:** [[scene 13](https://twitter.com/agameofleaks/status/1305916257464512513?s=20)] **Full:** [[1-13](https://agameofleaks.tumblr.com/comic)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leak: Tormund and the rest of the Wildlings are given several northern castles, and some will start the new NW. Episode 4 effectively ends their story arc.


	14. Out in the Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You’re a knight and an accomplished military leader"
> 
> (no leak used)

**Full Scene Art**

**Tumblr:** [[scene 14](https://agameofleaks.tumblr.com/post/632057249246969856/scene-14-twitter-full-comic-ao3-scripts)] **Twitter:** [[scene 14](https://twitter.com/agameofleaks/status/1316761430188646401?s=20)]

  



	15. The Last Supper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, which cause has the new Lord of Storm's End decided to pledge his forces to?"

**Full Scene Art**

**Tumblr:** [[scene 15](https://agameofleaks.tumblr.com/post/636066952747597825/scene-15-twitter-full-comic-ao3-scripts)] **Twitter:** [[scene 15](https://twitter.com/agameofleaks/status/1332803965382168579?s=20)] **All:** [[1-15](https://agameofleaks.tumblr.com/comic)]


	16. Tavern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So you're truly planning to hide away up here?"
> 
> (leak used - in the notes)

**Full Scene Art**

**Tumblr:** [[scene 16](https://agameofleaks.tumblr.com/post/640776193623425025/scene-16-twitter-full-comic-ao3-scripts)] **Twitter:** [[scene 16]](https://twitter.com/agameofleaks/status/1351637326418436096?s=20)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leak: "The whole nonsensical 'Bronn being sent to kill Jaime and Tyrion' plot is a hangover from that original outline, but he was meant to go after Sansa (who Cersei believed had her poisoned), and in turn Brienne, which was supposed to be the death knell for any reconciliation for the twins when Bronn came North and told Tyrion and Jaime about Cersei plans."


	17. Armies Depart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Have you told them?"

**Full Scene Art**

**Tumblr:** [[scene 17](https://agameofleaks.tumblr.com/post/642215352323932160/scene-17-twitter-full-comic-ao3-scripts)] **Twitter:** [[scene 17](https://twitter.com/agameofleaks/status/1357387516312125441?s=20)]


	18. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't stay."

**Full Scene Art**

**Tumblr:** [[scene 18](https://agameofleaks.tumblr.com/post/643948246715269120/scene-18-twitter-full-comic-ao3-scripts)] **Twitter:** [[scene 18](https://twitter.com/agameofleaks/status/1364330749701222401?s=20)]


End file.
